Touched Revisited
by Young-and-Beautiful13
Summary: Its the end of the world and Buffy must tell Spike the truth. What happens next? (Chosen will be revisted here too, because i hated the ending) R & R! May be rated higher in later chapters.


It was late one night at about 10 pm. The scoobies were holding a meeting.

**Faith:** It appears that the first and its minions are going to attack us again. Only this time they are bringing in more demons. And they are the tough kind. Hard to kill.

**Anya:** Does anyone know what this means?

**Xander:** Nope, I'm still thinking.

**Faith: **It means that we have a few last days and then "poof" no us.

**Xander: **What do you mean, "last few days"

**Faith: **The world will end in a couple of days.

**Xander: **Whoa! So...

**Faith: **So we are just going to die and no one will care because there won't be anyone to care about us. That's pretty much it.

**Dawn: **That's pretty much it? We're all gonna die?

**Anya: **That's pretty much it.

The scoobies head to bed realizing this is their last chance to set everything straight.

Cut to the street. You see Buffy walking. She has no where to go and nowhere to hide.

She realizes that the end it coming and that she can't defeat it. It is hopeless. No cure. No cause. Plain and simple.

She hears a noise and sees Spike.

**Buffy: **Hey.

**Spike: **Hey. What are you doing in the street at this hour? Aren't you supposed to be heading home?

**Buffy: **Nope. It appears that I'm not welcome at my house anymore. I HAVE no where to go.

**Spike: ...(awkward moment) **Well, you could stay with me in my crypt. I have an extra room and bed since Clem left.

**Buffy: **Sure, um ,that'd be great.

Camera shows them walking out of the ally.

Cut to the crypt.

Spike and Buffy were making the extra bed with clean sheets.

**Spike: **Is this ok?

**Buffy: **Um, sure, it great. I'll be fine. Thanks a lot for this. I'd have no where to go otherwise.

**Spike: No problem! ...**Listen Buffy, It must have been 110 years that I haven't been sure about something until now. And Buffy, It's that I love you. And I still do no matter if you do too.

Buffy looks silent and realizes she loves him too and that it is her last chance to tell

Him. She couldn't hold it anymore. The world was ending.

**Buffy: **Spike, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before the world was ending but I love you.

They sit on the couch and hug.

**Buffy: **Hold me all night, Spike.

**Spike: **Don't worry luv, I won't ever stop holding you now that I have you.

The screen blacks out as you see them kiss.

Black is no longer seen as cut to back to Buffy's place.

**Faith: **Well, we have to fight or we'll be toast.

**Potential Slayer: **I say we need Buffy in this, there is no way we can face this thing without her.

**Faith: **All we have thank HER for is that she got her ass out of her when we told her to.

**Dawn: **She DID slay Caleb, so maybe we...

**Xander (agreeing with Dawn) **should get Buff back into the game.

**Faith: **When did she slay Caleb?

**Dawn: **She called me and told me that Caleb's dead and she hung up. She said she did it last night at his layer with the sclyithe thing.

**Faith: **And didn't tell us until now? Jeez!...look, this means that the first is weaker without Caleb at its side. We are going to find Buffy. Dawn, Xander, Giles...could you. And you guys ( nods toward the potential slayers) come with me. We gear up until they get back with Buffy.

Cut to Spike's crypt.

Buffy and Spike are kissing now and Spike's shirt is off. Their hair is messed up.

Out of breath, Buffy stops the kiss as she says,

BUFFY: I need to get my house back. They need to follow me. I know how to stop it and they won't let me use my knowledge!

SPIKE: Shh...luv, please calm down. Everything will be fine.

They kiss passionately again and the screen shows Giles and Dawn and Xander coming into the crypt.

Xander: Jeez! Buff, this is nearly the last place we looked, and look, Batboys hear too.

Spike: Back off. (they stop kissing right before Spike said that.)

Buffy: Why are you here? Faith and the gang come up with saying that I can't be in Spike's crypt anymore?

Giles: No, Buffy that isn't it. We have realized that we need you to win this battle. You are THE slayer and prophecies tell of the slayer saving mankind.

Dawn: And what huge way to do so.

Buffy: Let's go. (She takes Spikes hand and holds it as they walk to the house that she had been in past forbidden to go to)

Screen blacks out, credits are shown.


End file.
